SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the speed of boats and, more particularly, to a device having a rearward portion formed of a buoyant imperforate sheet adapted to be pulled behind a fishing boat to reduce its speed and having a forward portion formed in a cone-shaped configuration of mesh adapted to preclude debris from entering into the device.